Daddy's Hearts
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *One Shot* Chris is leaving to do some shows and his little girl is upset that he is leaving. So he decides to pull out an old trick out.


A/N: This came to me this morning and I had to write it. I had to write something cute with Chris and his daughter. I own Ajay, Kenzie and Joey who is mentioned.

* * *

"Daddy no go" Kenzie Harter cried hugging her father's neck tightly she had seen his suitcase sitting open on her parents bed and it sent her into a fit. She didn't want him to go she wanted him to stay home with her, mommy and Joey.

"I have to go sweetie" Chris said hugging her tiny body to him.

"Me go wit you" she cried.

'You can't baby you have to stay home with Mommy and help pick stuff out for the new puppy we are going to get and for baby brother's room" Chris said looking at Ajay who poked her lower lip out looking at the scene. She found her daughter's attachment to Chris adorable.

Kenzie shook her head and hugged him tighter, "Want daddy to stay. Mommy and brother and Joey want daddy to stay"

Chris sighed and moved to sit down in Ajay's arm chair. Kenzie cuddled herself to his chest her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

Ajay took a deep breath and walked over to the ottoman and sat down across from them.

'You are right Kenzie mommy doesn't want Daddy to go. But you know what'

"What" she sniffled.

"The sooner he goes the sooner he will be back" Ajay said, "And he will call before you go to sleep every night and in the morning when he gets up"

Kenzie nodded her head slowly still teary eyed.

"And how about this while Daddy is gone you can sleep with mommy on Daddy's side of the bed"

"Kay" she leaned back against Chris her little hand fisting in his shirt.

"I will pack for you babe, spend sometime with Kenzie before Joey comes home from soccer camp" Ajay said moving herself out off of the ottoman.

Chris nodded his head before hugging the little girl to him his eyes watching Ajay pack his clothes and gear for him. Chris stood up after a few minutes and sat Kenzie down on the bed much to the toddler's distress.

He went over to Ajay's vanity and grabbed a red marker from the drawer and went over to where she was sitting.

"I use to do this to Mommy when I would have to go to Japan and she couldn't go" He grabbed her hand and drew a small heart on it. Kenzie looked at the heart then at Chris with wide eyes.

"It was so she knew I kissed her when I left. So tomorrow when I leave and you are still asleep in your nice warm bed, I will draw this little heart on your hand, make sure you are nice and tucked in'

"Then daddy goes bye-bye"

"Right"

Kenzie nodded her head clutching her hand to her chest, "Draw one on mommy'

Chris looked at Ajay before standing up, "You heard her give me your hand babe"

Ajay gave him her left hand tears shining in her eyes. He drew the same size on her hand followed by three smaller ones.

"Why does she have more" Kenzie asked looking at her hand. "because she has given me Joey, you and baby brother'

Kenzie nodded her head and held her arms up to be picked up by him.

Chris picked her up and held her in his arms. "I love you daddy"

"I love you too Kenzie" the little girl rested her head on his shoulder hugging her hand with the heart on it to her chest her eyes closing.

"She isn't going to want to wash her hand after that" Ajay commented softly zipping up Chris' bag and heaving it off the bed and putting it by the door.

"I know" he said swaying back and forth softly luring the toddler to sleep.

"That was very sweet of you do that" she said as he laid their sleeping daughter on their bed, "I remember waking up and seeing those hearts on my hand it made my whole day. I use to retrace the outlines of them after my showers so I could still have them on my hand until you got home"

Chris crossed the room and pulled her to him.

"As long as I am going out of town and you are staying home you and Kenzie will get those kisses on your hands" Ajay nodded hugging his waist smiling at the toddler on the bed.

Chris got up the next morning and quietly got dressed not wanting to wake up his pregnant sleeping wife, he could hear the soft snores of Joey filtering down the hall. He leaned over and kissed Ajay's cheek softly before taking the marker and drawing the heart on her hand just like he told Kenzie the night before.

Ajay stirred slightly feeling the soft felt touching the back of her hand.

"Shh, its just me babe" He spoke quietly tucking some of her bangs behind her ears, "I am leaving, I will be back in a couple of days"

Ajay nodded sleepily before rolling to her back and puckering her lips at him. He leaned over and kissed her lips twice once for her and once for the covered up baby bump.

"I love you both"

"Love you too" she yawned snuggling into the depths of his pillows.

He smiled before going and kissing Joey's head and recovering him back up. His last stop was his baby girl, next to Ajay; she was his favorite girl in the world. Kenzie had kicked off her blanket off of her, her chubby cheeks were flushed from sleep, and her stuff bear was with in arms reach.

Chris smiled and leaned over and drew another heart on her little palm before kissing her head.

"I love you baby girl" he whispered before fixing the blankets around her and leaving the room.


End file.
